Flygon
Flygon, labeled, The Party Guy started out as a Vibrava and later evolved into Flygon. He was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss and Team Magnezone. He was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical and was on Team Mawile. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Tauros and Team Gothitelle. He will not compete on Total Pokemon Allstars, but will be a guest on the Plundering Planeterium Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Mystic Pokemon *Type: Ground/Dragon *Height: 6'07" *Weight: 180.8 lbs *Ability: Levitate *Nature: Jolly *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 4 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Action *Moves ** ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery Flygon Go.png|Flygon in Pokemon Go flygon pokedex 3D.png|Flygon in Pokedex 3D flygon kalos back.png|Flygon's back sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations flygon kalos.png|Flygon's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations flygon new party.png|Flygon's party sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations flygon old party.png|Flygon's party sprite from the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations flygon unova back.png|Flygon's back sprite from the Fifth Generation flygon unova front.png|Flygon's front sprite from the Fifth Generation flygon unova back.gif|Flygon's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation flygon unova front.gif|Flygon's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation flygon shuffle.png|Flygon in Pokemon Shuffle flygon rumble.png|Flygon in Pokemon Rumble flygon hgss ow.png|Flygon's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver flygon pr.png|Flygon in Pokemon Ranger flygon md 2.png|Flygon in Mystery Dungeon 2 flygon md.png|Flygon's Mystery Dungeon Tile flygon sinnoh back.png|Flygon's back sprite in the Fourth Generation flygon dp.png|Flygon's sprite in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl flygon trozei.gif|Flygon in Pokemon Trozei flygon hoen back.png|Flygon's back sprite in the Third Generation flygon emerald.gif|Flygon's animated sprite from Pokemon Emerald flygon rs.png|Flygon's sprite from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire flygon pinball rs.png|Flygon in Pokemon Pinball Ruby and Sapphire flygon premiere.png|Flygon's Premiere Pokemon Card flygon dragon premiere.png|Flygon's Premiere Dragon Pokemon Card flygon boundaries crossed.png|Flygon's card in Boundaries Crossed Expansion flygon dragon card.png|Flygon's card in the Dragon Expansion flygon dragon frontiers.png|Flygon's card in the Dragon Frontiers Expansion flygon EX XY promo.png|EX Flygon's card from the XY Promo Expansion flygon furious fists.png|Flygon's card in the Furious Fists Expansion flygon holon phantoms.png|Flygon's card in the Holon Phantoms Expansion flygon legend maker.png|Flygon's card in the Legend Maker Expansion flygon lvlX Rising rivals.png|Flygon's Lvl.X card in the Rising Rivals Expansion flygon pop series.png|Flygon's card in the Pop Series Expansion flygon power keepers.png|Flygon's card in the Power Keepers Expansion flygon primal clash.png|Flygon's card in the Primal Clash Expansion flygon rising rivals.png|Flygon's card in the Rising Rivals Expansion flygon secret wonders.png|Flygon's card in the Secret Wonders Expansion flygon anime model.png|Flygon's model in the Pokemon Anime flygon anime.png|Flygon in the Pokemon Anime flygon manga.png|Flygon in the Pokemon Manga flygon oa.png|Flygon's Original Artwork from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire flygon dream.png|Flygon's Dream World Art flygon channel.png|Flygon's Dream World Channel Pic Placement or Role in Seasons Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Magnezone Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Hariyama Category:Team Gothitelle Category:Dragon Pokemon Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Hoen Pokemon Category:TPA Castmates Category:Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS Commentators